


A Reason to Stay

by milkysterek



Series: kinkmas 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Cheating, Coming Untouched, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Crushes, Frottage, Grinding, Hopeful Ending, Infidelity Outside of Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Stiles gets a ride home from his best friend's unavailable older brother.Or, Sterek Kinkmas day 6: Cheating.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: kinkmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 293
Collections: Sterek Kinkmas 2020





	A Reason to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is late because I got sick and did nothing but play pokemon and puke for a week. 
> 
> But I lived, bitch!

Stiles sits at the island in the Hale family’s kitchen. He and Cora are working on their college applications. Well, he  _ says _ he and Cora. Cora passed out around ten minutes ago and is now fully in a stress coma. Stiles shakes his head at his friend and continues to fill in his information. 

Upstairs, the rowing gets louder. It’s Cora’s hot older brother and his less hot girlfriend. They’ve been yelling since before Stiles arrived and it’s kinda super distracting. Stiles rubs his temples and prays for strength.

Not long later, the shouting finally stops with a  _ bang _ of a door. Heels clatter down the wooden hallway and then down the stairs. Stiles lifts his eyes from his application in time to see Kate Argent storm into the kitchen. For a moment, the two stare at each other in uncomfortable silence. Stiles blinks, Kate looks him up and down. Apparently, she doesn’t see anything she likes. She throws her purse over her shoulder and mutters a ‘freak’ under her breath before leaving through the back door, slamming it shut behind her.

Cora startles from her sleep and narrows her eyes, focusing in on Stiles.

“What did you do?” She demands.

Stiles’ mouth falls open in protest. “I didn’t do anything!” He defends, all sorts of offended, “Your brother’s girlfriend just left and, let me tell you, she did not look happy. She nearly took the door off its hinges on the way out.” 

“Oh,” Cora says, relaxing, “She’s always doing that. She’s been trying to convince Derek to move away and he won’t, so she’s been throwing fits about it. Like that’s going to make him change his mind.”

Stiles frowns, “Why does she want him to leave?”

“Because she hates our family and doesn’t want Derek to have anything to do with us.”

“She sounds like a real sweetheart.”

Cora makes an affirmative noise and comes back over to sit at the island. She stretches, yawns, and picks up her pen. “She keeps asking how much money Derek’ll get when our parents die. So, at least we know she’s with him for the right reasons.”

The pair laugh and get back to their work.

“Ugh, for the love of God.”

Stiles aggressively tugs at the duct tape, biting a long piece off and wrapping it around… something under the hood of his jeep. The dark clouds above him warn of coming rain and Stiles has nothing but his red hoodie and his dead jeep for shelter. He sighs, drags an oil splattered hand down his face and tears another piece of tape.

Behind him, the otherwise dark road is illuminated by yellow headlights. Stiles closes the hood and turns, waving down the oncoming vehicle. The car is a black camaro with tinted windows and Stiles only knows one asshole who drives a car like that. 

The window lowers silently. Derek Hale rests his elbow on the ledge and smiles, his white teeth sharp and wolfish. “Fancy a ride?”

Stiles doesn’t need to be asked twice. He throws his duct tape into his jeep, grabs his keys and bag and slides into the front passenger seat. The camaro is warm compared to the late-night chill that’s blanketed Beacon Hills. Stiles sits back deeply into the leather seat and tries his best to be cool. 

He’s aware that Derek is way out of his league, so far above him when it comes to popularity. If Stiles was Derek, he wouldn’t be seen dead picking him up by the side of the road. Stiles is Derek’s little sister’s dorky best friend and that’s all he’ll ever be. He ignores the way his stomach twists when he remembers that.

“Why do you drive that piece of crap,” Derek asks, a cocksure smile on his lips. 

“Uh, excuse you, that jeep is my life!”

“Sad life you’ve got there, kid.”

Stiles baulks, “Did you just call me kid? I’ll have you know I’m a grown-ass man-”

“You’re eighteen.”

“And you’re only four years older than me,” He finishes and crosses his arms over his chest in what he hopes is a very mature manner.

Derek laughs, “You sure showed me.”

Streetlights pass in a blur as they drive through the centre of town. The raindrops on the window give the outside world a hazy glare. Stiles sighs and presses his temple to the cool glass. The chill sends a shiver down his back. He’ll have to contact the garage in the morning and fork out more money he can’t afford to lose. 

There’s nothing he can do about his jeep now, though, so there’s no point chewing himself to death. His eyes drift back over to Derek, settle on his hands where they hold the steering wheel loosely. 

“I heard you might be moving away.”

Derek flits his eyes over, a crease forming between his brows. “Where’d you hear that?” he asks.

“Where do you think?”

“Cora.”

“She reckons you don’t seem thrilled about the prospect.”

A sigh drags its way from Derek’s chest as he pulls into the Stilinski family’s driveway. He turns the car off and taps the steering wheel with two hands, a pensive look on his now tired features. “Kate thinks if we don’t move now we’ll end up stuck in Beacon Hills forever.”

Stiles undoes his seatbelt and turn his body further in Derek’s direction. He presses his head back against the window, “Is that such a bad thing?” He asks. 

“I’ll miss my family but at least I won’t end up like…”

“Like?” He prompts.

Derek shrugs his shoulders on another sigh. He looks around blindly before settling his eyes back on Stiles. “Like everyone else.”

They lapse into silence. Stiles should probably say his goodbyes now, thank Derek for the ride and slip out into the night, never to be acknowledged by someone as hot as Derek Hale ever again. He intends to do just that, but his legs don’t want to co-operate. The car is too warm and inviting and Stiles’ mouth is about to do something he’s not sure he’ll live to regret. 

“You know, I used to have the biggest crush on you when we were at school.”

You can still die of embarrassment, right?

Stiles’ fingers come up to his mouth, pushing and prodding against his lower lip like he’ll somehow be able to force the words back in. He shoves his middle finger into his mouth and bites it, nervously waiting for Derek to laugh at him.

The laughter doesn’t come.

Derek twists and rests his elbow on the back of his seat. His watches Stiles’ mouth, watches him chew his finger, then pulls his eyes up to meet Stiles’own. “Used to?” He asks.

Stiles nods. He doesn’t have it in him to speak. 

Inching forward, Derek touches the underside of Stiles’ chin, rubs his thumb over a mole on his jaw. “Are you sure it’s a ‘used to’?”

Stiles’ eyes drop to Derek’s lips. He opens his mouth to answer.

Derek pushes forward and grabs Stiles' hand with his own, pulling the damp fingers away and replacing them with a searing kiss. He takes advantage of Stiles’ gasp, tongue pouring into his mouth, licking his way in warm and sweet like Stiles has imagined him doing a million times. Eyes falling shut, he awkwardly leans over the centre console and fumbles unsuccessfully with Derek’s seatbelt. The two reluctantly part, defeated, then come together again when Derek manages to click his belt free. 

Stiles isn’t sure if he climbs into Derek’s lap or if he’s pulled. All he knows is that he’s there, jeans tight around his waist and thighs, desperately trying to find a comfortable position, one that doesn’t feel quite so constricting. Then Derek takes him by the hips and grinds him down into his lap. Stiles can feel the thick outline of Derek’s cock, can feel it rub against his ass. Fuck, how he wishes he could see it, could hold it in his hands, play with Derek’s foreskin, let his cock glide over his tongue and slam against the back of his throat. 

His head falls back with a moan when Derek’s abdomen presses hard against his bulge, giving him the perfect amount of pressure to rock into. His thighs feel hot and his stomach is filled with butterflies. Derek’s mouth is warm and commanding, working it’s way up his neck. He bites him just under the jaw and sucks until Stiles is sure he’ll have a bruise to hide from his dad tomorrow. 

“Dude, I’m gonna-” He gasps, hips jerking erratically.

Derek tries to steady his movements while fucking up against him at the same time. “Don’t call me dude,” He mutters against the angry red hickey. “Say my name,” He orders.

Stiles nods, ruts into Derek’s stomach and nods again, “Yeah, Derek, Derek,” he almost whispers. 

“Wish I was in-fucking-side of you,” He hisses before breaking away from Stiles’ neck to meet his lips again. They kiss fiercely, passionately. Derek’s tongue is so deep inside Stiles is sure he’ll never feel empty again. They snog each other breathless, until they’re damp and gross and until Derek is shuddering against a half-dazed Stiles.

His pants are sticky and uncomfortable after they’ve come. Stiles cock is way oversensitive and suddenly sitting, legs spread, in Derek’s lap is a little less desirable. But only a little. He’s Derek fucking Hale, after all. 

“Um,” Derek says, gesturing at Stiles heaving body.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Stiles quickly amends, flailing his way into the passenger seat. “I’ll just…” He trails off, pointing at the door.

Derek smirks and nods as he adjusts himself in his pants. Stiles tries not to be too obvious with his staring. 

As he’s climbing out of the car, really regretting coming in his own pants, Derek leans over with a small piece of paper between his fingers. On it is a quickly scrawled phone number. 

“Call me sometime,” He casually says, flashing Stiles a toothy grin, “Be discrete.”

Stiles nods and watches Derek pull the door closed and drive off with a quick wave over his shoulder. He looks down at the phone number again. 

Maybe he can give Derek a reason to stay.


End file.
